


Пирожки

by orphan_account



Series: Agent Anderson [2]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как агент Смит случайно женился, а Томас Андерсон остался виноват.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пирожки

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле, это продолжение одного длинного фанфика, который лежит здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/833514. В нем говорится о том, как Пифия после продолжительных раздумий решила превратить задержавшееся в Матрице сознание покойного Томаса Андерсона в программу, а именно в программу-агента. И в напарники ему дать восстановленного агента Смита...

Андерсона в квартире не было. Чтобы это понять, Смиту не потребовалось заходить внутрь: встроенные в замок коды самой совершенной защитной программы в последний раз изменялись почти девять часов назад. Агент Андерсон сегодня ушел домой раньше и, по представлениям Смита, давно должен был сидеть за своим компьютером, превратившись в хакера Томаса Андерсона, вернее в... Смит не хотел вспоминать это слово, этот глупый ник, которым коллега до сих пор пользовался, когда подключался к человеческой сети, забыв о своем статусе и своих обязанностях. Несколько раз Смит говорил о бессмысленности подобных действий для агента и о возможном вреде для Матрицы, однако Андерсон пока что оставался глух к его словам и продолжал заниматься делами, доставшимися ему в наследство от навсегда утраченной человеческой жизни.  
Машинально Смит проверил их собственную, агентскую, сеть. Ничего. Андерсон обычно отключается, как только его рабочий день подходит к концу. Непозволительная роскошь, ведь может что-то произойти и потребуется срочная помощь... или ему самому потребуется срочная помощь. Не то чтобы Смит волновался за бестолкового агента, который находился на его попечении не первый месяц. Нет, совсем нет. Дело было исключительно в программе Смита.  
По программе он обязан выполнять любую доверенную ему работу практически идеально, в чем бы она ни состояла. Он не может пойти против заложенных в коде правил.  
Его нынешние обязанности почти не отличались от старых и требовали в основном охраны порядка внутри ненавистной Матрицы. Неприятности агента Андерсона приравнивались Смитом к собственным неприятностям и к неприятностям Системы, поскольку Матрица зависела от слаженной работы всех агентов.  
А Андерсон постоянно становился источником проблем, и желание вести по вечерам человеческую жизнь была только одной из них, причем наименее опасной. Нервные срывы, не работающий корректно наушник, слишком человеческие эмоции – и это все после многочисленных изменений в исходном коде и постоянных обновлений. Смит мог долго перебирать недостатки коллеги. Теперь, например, он куда-то исчез, не оставив ни единого сообщения о своем местонахождении и отключившись от Матрицы.  
Главное, чтобы не вляпался в неприятности...  
Смит окинул внимательным взглядом дверь их квартиры, словно возможные похитители могли оставить на ней свои следы, и подумал о необходимости установить в коридоре камеры. Андерсона, конечно, могли задержать по пути домой. Но если это случилось около двери их квартиры и если бы тут были камеры...  
Да что за бред подсовывает сознание! Смит вздохнул: его когда-то идеальная программа начала сильно сбоить после вмешательств со стороны бывшего Избранного и недавних манипуляций Архитектора. Ни у кого, даже у сумасшедшей Персефоны, не хватит сил и наглости, чтобы похитить агента Матрицы. Если он не пойдет по собственному желанию. Но Андерсон не настолько глуп да и сам не любит Персефону, хотя для людей и программ она представляет определенный интерес. Смит нахмурился.  
Дверь квартиры напротив открылась, полумрак грязного коридора разрезала широкая полоса теплого яркого света. Смит отвлекся от мыслей о Персефоне – совсем не тех мыслей, которые появлялись у большинства мужчин, когда они вспоминали ее имя, – и обернулся, собираясь сказать отстраненно-вежливое «здравствуйте» соседке. Общаться с людьми ему не хотелось: и так слишком много общения на работе, общения исключительно неприятного. Мысли и убеждения людей, высказанные ими вслух в допросной, очень часто не поддавались разумному объяснению. Однако Андерсон считал, что Смиту следует разговаривать с соседями, если он встречает их в коридорах дома. Вот и еще одна странность коллеги – Андерсон пытался не просто быть человеком в стенах своей квартиры, но и изображать человека перед другими людьми. Какое бессмысленное занятие. Агенту достаточно вести себя соответственно своей легенде, приветствия и длинные разговоры не входят в его обязанности.  
На пороге квартиры стояла очень бледная и худая пожилая женщина в домашнем ярко-зеленом платье и темных туфлях без каблука. Все платье покрывал желто-красный цветочный узор, к мысу туфлей были приклеены декоративные ромашки. На шее соседки висели короткие бусы с крупными деревянными бусинами.  
В молодости она была довольно привлекательной. По человеческим меркам. Смит знал об этом, поскольку давным-давно просматривал ее досье – миссис Эшли проходила по делу Томаса Андерсона – и случайно задержал внимание на странице со старыми фотографиями. Но время в Матрице нещадно относится ко всем подключенным: теперь длинные каштановые волосы поседели, кожа сморщилась, обвисла, спина сгорбилась. От миссис Эшли сильно пахло дешевыми цветочными духами, и удушливый запах цветов смешивался с отвратительным запахом старости. Старушке оставалось жить недолго, лет пять или шесть – все зависело от того, какие потрясения от симуляции жизни она испытает в предстоящие годы.  
Смит радовался, откровенно радовался тому, что программы не меняются внешне без специальных вмешательств.  
\- Мистер Смит? – миссис Эшли выглядела немного растерянно, произнося эти слова. – Добрый вечер. Извините, я совсем забыла, как вас зо...  
\- Добрый вечер, – неохотно отозвался Смит. Продолжительный разговор с соседкой не входил в его планы.  
У соседки на этот счет было другое мнение.  
\- Прекрасный вечер, – защебетала она. – Настоящая весна. Я дошла до магазина, знаете, того продуктового на углу, а потом погуляла немного по парку. Обычно я по вечерам не гуляю, но у меня сломался телевизор, поэтому никаких вечерних сериалов сегодня, – она застенчиво засмеялась. – Представляете, когда я вернулась домой, около подъезда я наткнулась на вашего друга, – тут Смит насторожился, – и Томас с радостью согласился посмотреть, что с моим телевизором, – радостно закончила она.  
\- Так Андерсон у вас? – с облегчением спросил Смит. Ему не понравилось, как он задал свой вопрос: слишком много эмоциональности в его голосе было. Подобных вольностей Смит себе почти никогда не позволял. Не хватало еще последовать дурному примеру неудачливого коллеги и вести себя... по-человечески.  
\- Конечно у меня, – миссис Эшли сделала два изящных шага вперед, – мистер Смит, может быть, зайдете? – теперь она стояла очень близко к агенту. – Томас сказал, что работы осталось на полчаса, и обещал закончить к началу «Моей девушки – моей судьбы».  
Смит готов был проклясть в этот момент бестолковые сериалы, рассчитанные на домохозяек, безнадежного агента Андерсона и всех подключенных к Матрице людей. Люди вечно просят помощи, причем не только у своих родственников и близких друзей, но и у кого-то совсем постороннего, например у соседей. А глупые соседи, услышав слезливую просьбу, просто так соглашаются помогать! И агент Андерсон не утратил эту отвратительную человеческую черту. Смит ничего не мог с ней поделать, по крайней мере, пока: после символического окончания рабочего дня у Андерсона была полная свобода действий, несколько часов Система имела над ним не больше власти, чем над обычными неслужебными программами.  
\- Может быть, вы мне тоже поможете? – темные глаза соседки оживились. – У меня кран капает на кухне... Томас не очень хорошо разбирается... Может быть, вы знаете что-то о кранах? Я точно уверена, там дел немного, водопроводчик в прошлый раз справился всего за десять минут. Я бы вызвала его опять, но сейчас так поздно, а капающая вода так раздражает, я боюсь, не смогу заснуть. Врач сказал, мне нужен полноценный восьмичасовой сон...  
Смит едва не задохнулся от возмущения. И неудивительно. Сначала один глупенький агент Матрицы чинит телевизор. Теперь другого агента Матрицы просят посмотреть кран на кухне – именно того агента, который всегда был программой, притворявшейся человеком исключительно по служебной необходимости. Программа-агент должна поддерживать порядок в Системе, а не помогать какой-то старушке. Смит почувствовал надвигающийся гнев. Его эмоциональный уровень был куда ниже, чем у агента Брауна и точно в тысячу раз ниже, чем у Андерсона, но сейчас это не имело особого значения. Гнев относился к тем немногим человеческим чувствам, которых он не стыдился.  
Смит собирался резко отказать соседке, зайти наконец в их с Андерсоном квартиру и заняться своими обычными вечерними делами. Его ждали новые книги, восстановленные детьми Пифии благодаря старым электронным текстам – по мнению Смита, это была единственная польза, которую случайные скопления кодов приносили Матрице. Андерсон может до раннего утра возиться с телевизором соседки, пожалуйста, его право! Это даже к лучшему. Смит посидит в абсолютной тишине и не будет отвлекаться на стук по клавишам клавиатуры и противные звуки, издаваемые самым современным модемом.  
Однако гнев неожиданно испарился, осталось только чувство огромного недовольства происходящим. Таинственная сила, не имевшая ничего общего с командами Матрицы, уверяла, будто надо посмотреть, что же такое случилось с краном соседки. Еще громче таинственная сила призывала забрать Андерсона домой. Смит почему-то, неожиданно для себя, сделал несколько шагов к открытой двери миссис Эшли. Старушка поймала его за левую руку и, крепко сжав запястье своими пальчиками, продолжила щебетать о покойном муже, о давно выросших и оставивших ее детях, о милом Томасе Андерсоне...  
\- Ах Томас, такой замечательный мальчик, только все один да один. Мне кажется, я какое-то время с ним не виделась, думала, он нашел себе подружку. Ан нет, вернулся. Опять один. Ему давно пора жениться.  
Стиснув зубы, Смит вспоминал то самое обещание, данное им несколько месяцев назад. Знал бы он, чем это может закончиться, никогда бы не согласился выполнять просьбу Андерсона.  
Почему миссис Эшли считает, что Андерсону нужна жена?  
Через полминуты агент Матрицы в своем форменном костюме стоял посреди типичной человеческой кухни.  
Квартира миссис Эшли сильно отличалась от той, в которой жил Смит. Она определенно была больше. Прихожая, кухня и гостиная, служившая одновременно спальней, разделялись стенами. Коридора не было, и путь в гостиную шел через кухню. Каждая вещь в квартире пахла точь-в-точь как сама хозяйка – человеческой старостью и цветочными духами, в кухне к этим тоскливым запахам примешивались ароматы кофе, каких-то трав и только что испеченных пирожков.  
Кроме того, квартира миссис Эшли показалась Смиту удивительно чистой, он отвык от такого порядка в человеческом жилище: Андерсон постоянно устраивал бардак, и ни одна программа не помогала это исправить. Здесь же Смит почти не нашел отвечавших за пыль кодов, разве что самую малость в самых труднодоступных углах. В кухонных шкафах стояли упаковки из-под хлопьев и круп, и в них действительно были хлопья и крупы, а не шурупы и гайки, как у Андерсона. И цветочные горшки принадлежали аккуратным кактусам, а не испорченным компьютерным мышкам.  
\- Вот, смотрите, – миссис Эшли ткнула пальчиком в кран, – все капает и капает, капает и капает. Я бы могла еще сыну позвонить, но он живет на другом конце города, пока приедет... А тут вы, такие милые мальчики...  
«Милым мальчиком» Смита не называла даже «мама» всей Матрицы. Даже когда откровенно издевалась. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что соседке удалось притащить его к себе на кухню, сунуть ему в руки зеленую пластмассовую коробку с инструментами и остаться живой. Смит не знал, как эти инструменты работают. Он мог подключиться к агентской сети, достать из Библиотеки сведения о починке кранов... Едва появилась эта мысль, Смиту вновь показалось, что его программа работает неправильно. Не хватало еще пользоваться агентской базой, чтобы починить кран старушке, которая скоро отправится в иной мир.  
В ответ на слова миссис Эшли Смит выдавил из себя кривую ухмылку – не самое приятное зрелище для людей, особенно для его «клиентов». Миссис Эшли только широко улыбнулась в ответ «милому» соседу:  
\- Я пойду проведаю Томаса. Скажу, что вы пришли, – и она бодрым шагом удалилась в гостиную. Юбка ее платья при ходьбе шелестела.  
Все же лучше бы Андерсон жил, как все нормальные агенты. Лучше бы Андерсон не пытался хвататься за то, чего у него больше никогда не будет.  
Смит снял пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на резную спинку деревянного стула. Таких стульев в кухне было четыре, они стояли вокруг круглого обеденного стола, накрытого скатерью с изображением множества цветущих маков. Старушка перенесла свою любовь к цветам не только на одежду.  
Агент Матрицы способен на многое, в его программе заложены способы решения тысячи тысяч различных задач, а если появляется по-настоящему нестандартная проблема, он, по правилам, должен обратиться в Библиотеку. Немного успокоившись и как следует все обдумав, Смит рассудил, что ситуация, в которой он оказался, не является нестандартной и не имеет отношения к защите Системы от ошибок. Он вздохнул, посмотрел в сторону пиджака, сиротливо висевшего на спинке стула, и запустил руку в коробку с инструментами.  
Да, агент Смит был одним из лучших и старейших агентов. Да, многие новые агентские программы рядом с ним проигрывали, по крайней мере, однозначно проигрывали в тактике ведения допроса. Однако вне своей сферы деятельности он чувствовал себя далеко не так уверенно, Андерсон мог это подтвердить. И поскольку воспользоваться Библиотекой Смиту не позволило обычное следование правилам, итог его стараний оказался вполне закономерным: кран сорвало. Последовательность кодов волос, лица и рубашки Смита мгновенно изменилась, то же произошло и с последовательностью кодов всех находившихся рядом с раковиной предметов.  
Вряд ли старушка обрадуется залитой кухне. Смит не возражал бы, если бы миссис Эшли от них отвязалась, но получить славу самого бестолкого жильца и привлечь к себе дополнительное внимание соседей ему очень не хотелось. Из сложившейся ситуации был только один выход.  
Коды, коды... Смит почти всегда видел окружавший его мир в виде кодов. Множество зеленых цепочек. В изменении этих цепочек и частичной перестройке реальности состояла работа Андерсона, и, несмотря на все психологические проблемы, справлялся он с ней великолепно. Возможности Смита были куда скромнее, изменение реальности не входило в его основные функции, но сделать из испорченного крана новый ему ничего не стоило. Подхватить несколько символов, составлявших кран, слегка перетасовать их, вернуть туда, где они должны находиться, подтвердить сохранение – вот и все, что требовалось от Смита, он проделал это меньше чем за секунду. Следовало сразу идти таким путем, а не производить бесполезные действия металлическими штуками из зеленой коробки.  
Смит перенастроил зрение, чтобы лучше оценить результат своей работы. Теперь он четко видел кухню в том виде, в каком ее каждый день видела миссис Эшли. Ну что ж, кран прикручен, вода по своему желанию не капает. Время забирать Андерсона и возвращаться домой.  
Тут Смит услышал жиденькие аплодисменты за спиной, от которых ему стало не по себе. Обычно он чувствовал, что рядом кто-то находится, но из-за перенастройки зрения его способности сейчас были сильно ограничены – именно поэтому Смит смотрел на изображение мира, а не на составляющие его цепочки символов исключительно у себя дома, за толстыми защитными стенами.  
Он обернулся. На одном из стульев сидел агент Андерсон и ухмылялся:  
\- Надо же, а я никогда и не думал о таком способе. Знаешь, как это называется? Читерство.  
Внешний вид Андерсона оставлял желать лучшего. Его волосы стояли дыбом, галстук сбился на бок, наушник безжизненно болтался около воротничка рубашки. Сама рубашка казалась подозрительно сероватой. Пиджак исчез. После окончания рабочего дня Андерсон не сильно заботился об имидже агентов и тем более о своей форме.  
Глядя на Андерсона, Смит со вздохом пригладил собственные мокрые волосы. Сейчас он был не лучше своего коллеги-растяпы.  
\- Что это ты, Смит, решил помочь бедной старушке? – поинтересовался Андерсон, откусывая от неизвестно откуда взявшегося в его руках пирожка огромный кусок.  
\- Не ваше дело, – Смит взял свой пиджак со спинки стула.  
\- Это моя соседка, – с набитым ртом проговорил Андерсон. – А ты ничего просто так не делаешь, я знаю твой код от первого до последнего символа. Миссис Эшли совершила что-то противозаконное?  
Веселость с лица Андерсона мгновенно исчезла. Для обыкновенного человека, подключенного к Матрице и в реальности уютно спящего в теплом коконе, нет ничего хуже, чем агенты. Пока не отменен приказ, они не оставят свою несчастную жертву в покое, они будут идти до конца, пользуясь всеми доступными средствами и не замечая преград на пути. Любые возможности Матрицы в их распоряжении, у того, за кем они охотятся, нет ни единого шанса спастись.  
Некоторое время Смит и Андерсон смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
В конце концов Смит рассерженно сказал:  
\- Надо хотя бы иногда проявлять сознательность и подключаться к сети в неслужебное время! Систему не волнует ваша старуха. Я пришел домой, обнаружил, что вас нет и собирался идти вас искать. Тут появилась она и своей болтовней привела меня к себе. Вы же сами просили меня быть вежливее с соседями, – взгляд Смита упал на маленький кусочек пирожка, который Андерсон держал в руке. – И вы опять едите человеческую гадость...  
Андерсон запустил остатки «человеческой гадости» в рот и с мрачным видом принялся жевать.  
\- Вы закончили... работу? – поинтересовался Смит вежливо-требовательным тоном. Так он обычно спрашивал о сканировании Матрицы или об изменении кодов.  
\- Э... да, – Андерсон кивнул. – Я и пришел за тем, чтобы это сказать.  
\- Мы идем домой? – Смит постарался не показать коллеге, как он этому рад. Он эксперт по работе с людьми, но лишь тогда, когда речь идет о добровольном или насильственном проникновении в человеческий разум. Вести нормальную беседу с миссис Эшли у него не получалось и учиться этому ему не хотелось. Матрице подобное умение никак не поможет.  
На лице Андерсона появилось очень странное выражение. Он явно собирался сказать то, что Смиту не должно было понравиться.  
\- Или вы еще не закончили с телевизором?  
\- Да закончил, закончил... Миссис Эшли бы новый купить, – Андерсон глубоко вздохнул. – В общем... Хозяйка нас зовет с ней поужинать, раз мы... такие молодцы, – не глядя на Смита, он встал со стула, взял около раковины мокрую серую тряпку, которая мгновенно высохла в его руке, и аккуратно вытер кухонные шкафчики и несколько лужиц на столах.  
\- Андерсон, прекращайте говорить глупости, – Смит не знал, сколько раз в день ему приходилось повторять эту фразу. – Мы и так провели здесь достаточно времени.  
\- Она обидится, – пожал плечами Андерсон.  
Он вернул тряпку на уголок раковины и теперь, положив ладонь на картонную пачку овсянки, так неудачно оказавшуюся на столе и насквозь промокшую, менял ее коды. Вскоре и сама коробка, и крупа внутри стали такими же, какими были до вмешательства Смита.  
\- И что? Мы ей помогли, а в наши обязанности это не входит. Идемте домой.  
Но Андерсон был упрям. Он крепко схватил Смита за руку:  
\- Ну пожалуйста. Только десять минут. Я не хочу портить с ней отношения.  
\- Андерсон, вы программа. Программа. Программа из множества символов, и они – все, что у вас есть. Когда же вы поймете? Эта старая женщина вам никто, она и раньше к вам имела мало отношения, а теперь вы просто разные виды.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Агенты снова смотрели друг на друга.  
И Смит опять сдался:  
\- Хорошо. Хорошо, уговорили. Один раз, Андерсон, вам знакомо такое число? Один? Больше я в ваших сомнительных человеческих развлечениях принимать участия не буду.  
\- Спасибо, – тихо пробормотал Андерсон. – Ты весь мокрый, – он положил руку на плечо Смита. – Не стоит миссис Эшли знать, что ее кухонные проблемы решились с помощью... компьютерной магии. Сейчас поправлю...  
\- У вас нет доступа, – отрезал Смит, сделав резкий шаг в сторону. Андерсон так и остался стоять с поднятой рукой. – И я в состоянии привести себя в порядок.

Агенты и миссис Эшли сидели в гостиной-спальне вокруг крошечного прямоугольного столика. К счастью, ужин превратился в простое чаепитие. С огромным трудом Андерсон смог убедить старушку не раскладывать по глубоким тарелкам всю еду, которая лежала в холодильнике, и поэтому на столике лишь еле-еле умещались три чашки, сахарница, огромное блюдо с пирожками и открытая коробка шоколадных конфет.  
Смит никак не мог отделаться от отвратительного ощущения, будто он в очередной раз попал в гости к одной из самых могущественных программ Матрицы. Она тоже обожала вести душевные разговоры, приглашать гостей на чай и кормить их выпечкой. Только Пифия, в отличие от надоедливой соседки, не так сильно любила обои с цветочным узором. Но от этого Смиту не было менее тошнотворно. С презрением он рассматривал вязаные покрывала на плюшевых креслах и диване, кружевные салфеточки на полках, статуэтки в буфете, большой старый телевизор в углу, потускневшие ручки комода…  
Андерсон, однако, чувствовал себя вполне свободно. Он держал маленькую чашечку с чаем на весу и время от времени прикладывал ее к губам. С его лица не сходила вежливая улыбка. На все рассказы миссис Эшли Андерсон отвечал односложно или просто кивал головой, но старушка, как и ранее со Смитом, почти не замечала реакции своего собеседника.  
«Типично для пожилых людей, которые живут одни», – думал Смит. – «Они рады любым собеседникам».  
Только обычно это люди, а не агенты Матрицы.  
Быть собеседником миссис Эшли Смиту не хотелось. С мрачным выражением лица он неподвижно сидел в кресле. Его взгляд остановился на очень кстати выглядывающих из-под рукава рубашки Андерсона часах. Секундная стрелка бежала слишком медленно. Импровизированный ужин длился уже почти полчаса (а они договаривались на десять минут!), чай постоянно подливался в чашку Андерсона, коробка конфет на треть опустела. Миссис Эшли увлеченно говорила о своем покойном муже.  
После очередных воспоминаний («Ах, а все произошло словно вчера!») миссис Эшли неожиданно сказала:  
\- Простите, мистер Смит... – ее морщинистое лицо залил густой румянец. – Могу я задать вам один... возможно, очень деликатный вопрос?  
Андерсон мгновенно вышел из своего «вежливо-кивательного» режима. Теперь он глядел на соседку одновременно с любопытством и настороженностью. Смит неохотно встретился с миссис Эшли взглядом:  
\- Я вас слушаю.  
Если бы она сейчас сидела напротив него в допросной, все было бы наоборот. Смит задавал бы вопросы, а эта слегка сумасшедшая старушка дрожала бы от страха, позабыв о своем длинном языке. В полевых условиях Смит и вовсе пристрелил бы ее на месте.  
Но увы, Смит находился в этом жутковатом царстве кружева как частное лицо. И пожилая женщина, сидевшая напротив, ничего плохого с точки зрения законов Матрицы не сделала. Пока что.  
Миссис Эшли покраснела сильнее:  
\- Я действительно прошу прощения. Но вы ведь понимаете, я одна живу, мне интересно... Скажите, пожалуйста, почему вы переехали к нашему Томасу?  
В воздухе повисла напряженная тишина. Смит не знал, что ответить. Андерсон, кажется, тоже: у него был такой вид, словно его ударили, причем ударили не больно, но довольно сильно. «Томас» смог привести свои эмоции в порядок только спустя несколько секунд, чем еще больше заинтриговал миссис Эшли.  
Причин переезда было две, и одна из них совершенно точно не предназначалась для маленьких старых ушек соседки. Да и вторую, вполне человеческую и достаточно обыденную в современном нарисованном мире, Андерсон просил никому не раскрывать ни в коем случае. Круг этих «никому» впоследствии оказался чрезмерно обширным и включал «маму» и «папу» всех программ, ненавистного Смиту Брауна и ненавистную Персефону с ее новой неадекватной охраной. Тем не менее, своим поведением Андерсон ясно давал понять, что не имеет ни малейшего желания делиться личной жизнью с миссис Эшли.  
Дожидаясь ответа на вопрос, миссис Эшли внимательно рассматривала Смита, и ее взгляд чем-то напоминал взгляд Пифии. В голове у Смита промелькнула внезапная мысль о дополнительной тайной слежке за когда-то просто Томасом Андерсоном, а теперь за агентом Андерсоном, но он сразу отбросил ее как несостоятельную. Разработку «Андерсон» закрыли несколько месяцев назад, бывший Избранный больше не представлял интереса для Архитектора. Душевные беседы горе-агента с Пифией не требовали ее постоянного пребывания в этой старой многоэтажке. Просто миссис Эшли – типичная пожилая женщина, а Пифия успешно копирует поведение типичной пожилой женщины.  
\- У моего друга... – наконец выдавил из себя Андерсон, переключив внимание миссис Эшли на себя. – У моего друга... проблемы в семье.  
Семье? Брови Смита поползли вверх, но он мгновенно вспомнил о правилах поведения. Никаких неконтролируемых эмоций за пределами их квартиры.  
\- Проблемы в семье? – ахнула миссис Эшли. Либо она действительно начала переживать за своего нового знакомого, либо это было проявление гипервежливости.  
\- Д-да, – процедил Смит. Он усиленно пытался понять, о каких именно проблемах сказал Андерсон. Человеческая семья почти никогда не интересовала его в качестве предмета изучения. А если говорить о большой семье программ – Смит с трудом удержался от сладкой злорадной улыбки – то Андерсон сказал чистую правду. Ту правду, подробности которой миссис Эшли слышать не положено.  
\- Проблемы? – спросила соседка, видя, что самостоятельно Смит рассказывать не хочет. – Может, я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Да нет, вряд ли, – пробормотал Андерсон. – Видите ли, миссис Эшли, мой... мой... друг... поругался... с... женой, – и он запил свои слова чаем.  
\- С женой? – огорченно переспросила миссис Эшли.  
\- С женой?! – воскликнул Смит.  
Миссис Эшли не заметила удивленной интонации:  
\- Как я вам сочувствую! Неудивительно, что вы так реагируете. В мое время мужчина с трудом мог прожить без женской заботы, – она на мгновение замолчала, вспомнив то самое время, – кто еще накормит вкусным ужином, погладит рубашки и наведет порядок в доме, как не любимая женщина. Тяжело вернуться к холостяцкому образу жизни? – утвердительного ответа или хотя бы утвердительного кивка в награду за сочувствие и догадливость старушка не получила, однако щебетать не перестала. – Какой вы, мистер Смит, – легкий застенчивый смешок, – это замечательная мужская черта – не жаловаться на трудности. Теперешние мужчины не такие... Но позвольте узнать, почему вы поругались?  
Почему можно поругаться с женой? Смит не знал. Зато знал Андерсон.  
\- Она изменила ему. С каким-то... мужчиной. Со своей работы.  
\- Ну надо же, – старушка озабоченно покачала головой. – А кем работает ваша жена?  
\- Может быть, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? – спросил Андерсон.  
Миссис Эшли строго сказала:  
\- Я понимаю, это не очень интересная тема для тебя, Томас, но все же! Семья – самое важное, что у человека может быть! К браку надо относиться серьезно. И я просто поверить не могу: неужели мистер Смит, такой ответственный с виду человек, мог выбрать вертихвостку?  
Андерсон больше и не думал скрывать свои эмоции. Страх, настоящий страх появился на его лице. И не за себя, не за свои глупые выдумки – за старушку, посмевшую назвать человеком агента Матрицы.  
Смит давно отключился от сети, но сейчас ему казалось, будто он без всякого наушника слышит мысли своего коллеги.  
«Пожалуйста, не делай ничего».  
Костяшки пальцев Андерсона побелели от напряжения. Чашка, которую он сжимал в руках, на мгновение покрылась трещинами: Андерсон чуть было не превратил эту идиотскую посудину с безвкусно нарисованными на ней васильками в кучку черепков, но еле-еле сдержался и быстро все исправил.  
Смит опустил голову. Перед ним на столике стояла чашка с чаем, налитым миссис Эшли для него. Она ничем не отличалась от той чашки, которую почти расколол Андерсон, разве что была полна темной остывшей жидкости. Смит изначально не собирался притрагиваться к этому подозрительно пахнущему напитку, но ситуация несколько изменилась. Кто знает, чего ждать от перепуганного агента-неумехи. И других способов его успокоить не было. Смит взял чашку, отпил из нее немного едва теплого чая. Теперь коды жидкости находятся в контакте с его собственными кодами, они дают информацию о том, каков чай на вкус – горячий, теплый, холодный, с сахаром или без сахара и так далее, и так далее, и так далее. А потом они распадутся на мелкие символы и просто исчезнут, растворятся в цепочках кода программы-агента. И какой смысл в таком занятии? Оно бесполезно.  
\- На самом деле вы, миссис Эшли, хотите говорить о моем браке, – сказал Андерсон, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – А мы ведь не раз его обсуждали...  
\- И ты все равно продолжаешь жить в маленькой квартирке и обнимаешься только с компьютером и программами, – от последней фразы Андерсон чуть не подавился чаем. – Тебе давно следует найти приличную девушку! Тебе скоро тридцать семь, или... Или уже есть тридцать семь? – в голосе миссис Эшли прозвучало сомнение. – Так странно. Я не помню, когда поздравляла тебя с днем рождения в последний раз... Какой у нас сейчас год?  
\- Поздравляли, – произнес Андерсон, и это была его самая уверенная фраза за весь вечер. – Мне как раз недавно исполнилось тридцать семь. В марте. Совсем недавно... – добавил он грустно. – Вы испекли мне тортик.  
\- А, ну да, – обрадовалась старушка, – память моя уже не та. То, что было в моей молодости, помню отлично, а то, что случилось на прошлой неделе… – она покачала головой и положила Андерсону на тарелку еще один пирожок. – Ешь! Небось оба готовить не умеете, сидите на одних полуфабрикатах и готовых обедах. Томас, ты такой худой...  
Миссис Эшли снова невероятно повезло: не упомяни она о плохой памяти, Смит мгновенно прекратил бы скучать и заинтересовался бы ей как обычным «клиентом», заподозрившим неладное.  
\- Так вот, тебе скоро сорок, а о тебе никто не заботится, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжила старушка. – Жить с другом – совсем не то же самое, что жить с женой. Мистер Смит, так кем работает ваша жена и как ее зовут?  
Смит не собирался выдумывать собственную биографию и продолжал хранить торжественное молчание, поэтому Андерсон ляпнул первое имя, пришедшее ему в голову:  
\- Персе... Я хотел сказать «Пенелопа». Ее имя Пенелопа. Она... из модельного бизнеса. Фотограф, да, именно, фотограф.  
\- Томас, у него, языка нет что ли! – воскликнула миссис Эшли, напряженно всматриваясь в лицо Смита и пытаясь поймать его взгляд. У старушки определенно были стальные нервы. – А где вы работаете, мистер Смит?  
\- Я работаю вместе с Андерсоном, – резко ответил Смит. Программы всегда говорят только правду. За исключением тех, которые отказываются признавать свою истинную сущность.  
\- А, так вы тоже программист, – обрадовалась миссис Эшли. Форма агентов, больше подходящая для секьюрити, чем для офисных сотрудников, старушку не смущала.  
Андерсон затрясся в беззвучном смехе и чуть не пролил на себя оставшийся в чашке чай. Непорядок. Несколько раз он не справился со своими эмоциями при посторонних, ему снова нужны тренировки. Смит вздохнул. Столько стараний впустую.  
\- У вас удивительная работа. Компьютеры! Когда я была молода, и телевизоры-то не у всех были. О таких вещах, которые существуют сейчас, мы даже не мечтали. Да, они были в фантастических книжках, но я ими никогда не интересовалась. Не женское дело. Мистер Смит, – невидимые коготки старушки вновь вцепились в форменный агентский пиджак, – может быть, ваша работа виновата? Томас часто засиживается допоздна, вы наверняка тоже. Жена скучает... Ей же хочется общаться с собственным мужем. А дети у вас есть?  
Смит покачал головой. Миссис Эшли вновь начала испытывать его терпение. Сати и Лиза Браун – два лично знакомых ему ребенка – казались невыносимыми. Хотя из Сати получился отличный клон. Все его клоны были отличными, жаль, что они существовали недолго. Впоследствии Смит больше никогда не видел Сати, Пифия усиленно охраняла ее, зато Лиза попадалась Смиту на глаза не реже чем сам Браун. И Смит никак не мог понять, почему Браун так заботится об этом непослушном комочке кодов, склонном к садизму.  
\- Неужели? – миссис Эшли всплеснула руками. – Мне казалось, вы уже давно женаты. Может, дело в вашем возрасте... Вы выглядите куда старше нашего Томаса. А для меня Томас совсем ребенок. А может, – она доверительно понизила голос, – у вас проблемы со здоровьем? Ну вы не расстраивайтесь ни в коем случае, я постоянно читаю в газетах и слышу по радио и телевизору о достижениях современной медицины. Все можно исправить, было бы желание. Я бы вам посоветовала, – бодро сказала старушка, – подать Томасу пример и вернуться в семью. Поговорить с вашей Пенелопой, простить ее, обсудить ваше будущее. Глядишь и Томас... Мистер Смит, я все стесняюсь спросить: а как ваше имя? Я, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, не расслышала его тогда, когда нас друг другу представили. Мне давно пора...  
Андерсон резко вскочил на ноги:  
\- Простите, миссис Эшли, вы как раз мне напомнили, что нам действительно пора. Одна программа... Да, одна программа. Она уже давно... давно недовольна... То есть, нами недовольны работодатели: мы никак не можем эту программу написать. Придется поработать вечером.  
Старушка засуетилась, начала уговаривать посидеть еще немного, вновь указывала на то, что они оба и так почти не едят домашней еды. Ничего не вышло. Миссис Эшли оставалось только сунуть в руки Андерсону маленький пакетик с оставшимися пирожками и чмокнуть его на прощание в щеку.

\- Почему вы не придумали мне имя? – холодно спросил Смит.  
Пять минут назад он невозмутимо наблюдал, как миссис Эшли машет им на прощание рукой и закрывает дверь, как Андерсон поворачивает ключ в замке и одновременно меняет часть защитных кодов. Однако такое спокойствие не могло продлиться долго. Еще бы. Сначала Смиту пришлось поддаться на уговоры недалекой старушки, потом согласиться на чай, а под конец кошмарного вечера у него появилась биография, достойная глупого человеческого сериала. Или агента Брауна. И Смит все время был спокоен! Спокоен главным образом потому, что следовал правилам. Ну и потому, что выполнял просьбу Андерсона. Теперь же, прислонившись к одному из кухонных столов, заваленному компьютерными железяками с помойки, он чувствовал: его гнев возвращается. Не имеет смысла отказываться от него в собственной квартире.  
Стиснув зубы, Смит смотрел на Андерсона, который доставал из холодильника еду. Не для себя – для пушистой рыжей программы, вертевшейся у Андерсона под ногами и издававшей мерзкие жалобные звуки.  
\- Названия программам дает Главный Архитектор. Что же вы, Андерсон, не решили взять на себя еще и эту обязанность?  
Кот заждался своих странных хозяев. Когда открылась дверь, он молниеносно спрыгнул с кровати и начал тереться о ноги Смита. Только многолетняя выдержка помогла и без того недовольному агенту не пнуть это надоедливое мяукающее существо. Оно раздражало. Оно постоянно хотело есть, оно каталось по форменным пиджакам Андерсона, брошенным где попало, оно метило углы квартиры, оно забиралось в кровать и требовало поглаживаний, устраиваясь под боком Смита. Причем Андерсон кота почти не интересовал, хотя еду последний получал именно от него. Смит не раз предлагал изменить код животного, сделать его более близким агентскому коду. При определенных настройках симулятор живого существа не стал бы нуждаться ни в пище, ни в воде. Однако Андерсон был против. Он уверял, что наличие почти настоящего животного придает квартире уют и заставляет его забывать о некоторых вещах за стенами дома. Смит не понимал.  
Не понимал он и внезапного порыва коллеги выдумать глупую историю про супругу.  
\- Как вы можете объяснить свое сегодняшнее поведение, Андерсон?  
\- Ну, – Андерсон вывалил корм из консервной банки в пластмассовую кошачью миску, – она последние месяцы постоянно спрашивала, кто ты такой. А мне не хотелось говорить правду. Совсем правду, – он попытался улыбнуться и не смог: очень неприятным было лицо Смита.  
В последнее время такое случалось редко. Не то чтобы они жили и работали душа в душу, их связывали очень странные отношения, построенные на одиночестве, общей судьбе и безумии. И все же Андерсон привык к совсем иному отношению.  
Он поставил банку с остатками еды обратно в холодильник, потратил пару секунд на наблюдение за жадно глотавшим корм котом...  
\- Так мне следовало сказать правду?  
\- Нет, – резко ответил Смит. – Вам вообще не следовало ничего говорить. Андерсон, в тысячный раз повторяю: вы – программа. Вы агент Матрицы. Агент Матрицы не обязан разговаривать с людьми, если не было распоряжения от Системы. Я не понимаю, почему вы продолжаете помогать этой женщине. Вам не хватает общения? Мало Брауна? Мало Персефоны? Вам мало моего общества? – последние слова прозвучали несколько неуверенно.  
\- Нет, я... – Андерсон добрался до своего стола и устало опустился в компьютерное кресло, не потрудившись при этом развернуться к Смиту лицом, – я давно ее знаю. Когда я начал снимать здесь квартиру и не мог найти себе работу, она звала меня ужинать. Когда я вернулся в Матрицу... ну, ты понимаешь, программой... Ее отношение ко мне не изменилось. Другие люди держались со мной настороженно, они будто чувствовали фальшь. А она нет. Она радовалась, когда у меня появилась новая работа. Радовалась за меня. Я не могу просто так рвать связи.  
\- Вам придется, – Смиту не нравилось видеть вместо Андерсона спинку его компьютерного кресла и ужасно надоело стоять, прижимаясь к пыльному кухонному столу, поэтому он тоже предпочел сесть – на кровать, откуда он мог частично видеть выражение лица Андерсона.  
\- Если ты говоришь о том, что миссис Эшли сказала насчет моего возраста, то это не наш случай! – тараторил тем временем коллега. – У нее небольшие проблемы с памятью и...  
\- Я говорю не об этом.  
Уже в которой раз Агенты смотрели друг другу в глаза. Андерсон отвел взгляд первым.  
\- Когда?  
\- Вы можете узнать сами.  
\- Я не смотрю коды людей без необходимости.  
\- Ваше дело.  
\- Я выдумал не самую плохую историю, – пробормотал Андерсон после непродолжительного молчания. Он напряженно рассматривал экран выключенного монитора, словно видел в его черноте нечто безумно интересное. – У тебя ведь могла быть жена. И дети. Такое же уже случалось... с агентами.  
\- Только один раз. И после того случая агентские коды всегда подвергаются тщательнейшей проверке. Поэтому, Андерсон, что бы вы ни выдумывали, мысли о так называемой нормальной человеческой жизни вам придется оставить. Агент – боевая служебная программа, существование этого места... – Смит обвел взглядом грязную темную комнату, полную барахла. Сытый кот растянулся на кресле, стоявшем около кровати, и, приглядевшись, Смит в очередной раз с неудовольствием отметил, что животное лежало не просто на кресле, а на форменном пиджаке Андерсона. Коллега бросил его туда, когда только зашел в квартиру. – Существование этого места – ошибка.  
\- Считаешь нас ошибкой? – мрачно спросил Андерсон.  
\- Считаю эту квартиру ошибкой. И если вы подумаете как следует своим пока еще глупым человеческим мозгом, вы поймете, почему. Впрочем, это не наша ошибка, и я не должен ее исправлять. Но несмотря на то, что мы живем тут, мы все равно остаемся главными защитниками Матрицы, в этом смысл нашего существования, – Смит в очередной раз читал старую лекцию.  
\- Иногда ты думаешь иначе, – усмехнулся Андерсон.  
Он потерял интерес к монитору и повернулся в кресле. Опять Смит видел только черную кожаную спинку и макушку Андерсона.  
\- Эту историю про мою жену вы… хм… не рассказывали. Вы меня услышали и поняли.  
\- Услышал и понял, – был ответ. – Но я бы не стал говорить об ошибке.  
\- Вы, мистер Андерсон, оказались способны сказать много чего другого.  
Поползли очередные секунды напряженного молчания. Смит чувствовал, как гнев его оставляет. Странное ощущение. Раньше это никогда не происходило настолько быстро, а сегодня случилось уже несколько раз. Привязанность Андерсона к соседке тревожила Смита, но куда сильнее его тревожили собственные чувства и эмоции. Их стало слишком много, и они слишком сильно влияли на его поведение. Математически выверенная точность действий исчезала, ее заменяло нечто другое, дикое.  
\- Извини, – сказал Андерсон.  
Кот спрыгнул с кресла и попытался устроиться у Смита на коленях. Ничего не вышло: погруженный в свои собственные мысли лучший агент Матрицы машинально схватил негодника за шкирку и положил рядом с собой на покрывало. Потом он начал развязывать форменный галстук. Кот все равно продолжит атаковать его колени весь вечер. Пусть хотя бы дерет идиотские человеческие джинсы.


End file.
